Leviathan Heavy Marine Salvage
Leviathan Heavy Marine Salvage is a company set up to recover items and ships that had sunk through numerous reasons. Equipped with state of the art ships and crewed by experts in salvage and maritime security the company has a good record when it comes to raising long lost items from the ocean floor. History Leviathan Marine Salvage was set up in the 90s by Louis van Priett a former Dutch navy-man,to help recover vessels left at sea. Starting out with a single vessel, a modified cargo hauler called 'the Mermaid's Kiss' crewed by several of his fellow sailors, Van Priett completed several small jobs such as fuel recovery and the raising of small vessels. Eventually word of the reliable reputation of Leviathan spread, and the company got bigger jobs from their clients. Investing in two newer ships cast off by the Dutch coast-guard, the Wave Cutter and the Sea Storm, Leviathan's big breakthrough came in 2006, with the purchase of a floating dock, designed for oil rig maintenance, modified to carry a crane and a marine pump, to aid in lifting a sunken WWII gunboat from the coast of Sweden. A few years later, Leviathan Marine Salvage became Leviathan Heavy Marine Salvage and begun to specialise in raising oversized objects from the seabed. Troubles in Thailand In 2011, the fleet of four vessels swelled to seven, with the purchase of two retired medium support ships from the US Navy, the Proteus and the Amphitheatre, as well as a second floating dock. The Proteus was largely considered the flag ship of the company, especially after the retirement of the 'Mermaid's Kiss' a year after the newer ship was purchased. The ship would later run into an as yet unrecorded incident in Thailand that involved both Danika Sedova and Dietrich Stein. The King of the Orinoco The Proteus would be called out to salvage cars from the sunken wreck of the King of the Orinoco off the coast of the Bahamas. The initial dive team was, however, slaughtered on the wreck, and Stein called in master mercenary Danika Sedova to help clear the wreck and discover who or what had killed his team. While the second dive team was on the wreck encountering the marine robots responsible for the massacre, the surface crew were attacked and boarded by a pirate gang commanded by the infamous bandit Henri Andreas. The Proteus wasn't the only Leviathan vessel that was attacked in 2016, one of the older ships 'the Wave Cutter' was sunk off the coast of the Solomon Islands while raising a World War II Japanese Battleship form the depths. Members Louis van Priett - CEO of Leviathan Marine Salvage Dietrich Stein - Security Chief on board the Proteus Former Members Ryan Lynch - Captain of the Wave Cutter. Killed when the Wave Cutter was sunk off the coast of the Solomon Isles Liam Webber - Former Captain of the Proteus. Executed by Henri Andreas Vessels The Proteus - A medium support ship designed for moderate lift operations. Was deployed in Thailand and later the Bahamas to salvage vehicles from the wreck of the King of the Orinoco. The Wave Cutter - Was sent to the Solomon Islands to raise wreckage from a Japanese Battle Cruiser. Was sunk on mission by unknown forces. Category:Organisations Category:Legitimate Businesses